Avondpoot's fanfictions/ As, Vlammen en Stof/ hoofdstukken 16, 17 en 18
HOOFDSTUK 16 Lucht suisde langs Briespoot heen, het was overal, helder, koel, ijzig, verscheurend en snijdend. Haar vacht werd omhoog geblazen toen ze door de lucht suisde, het volgende moment ontplofte alles en verdween ze in een waas van pijn, rode lichtflitsen en zwarte vlekken. En vooral: het kleverige gevoel van bloed om haar heen. Waar ben ik? Alles doet pijn!!!! Briespoot opende haar ogen en voelde schrammen op haar gezicht en muil. Pijn verdoofde haar ledematen en broze plekken vulden haar hele lichaam. Ik moet hier wegkomen!!! Ik moet ergens heen waar ik kan herstellen of sterven... sterven... ben ik niet al dood? Ze sloeg haar poten uit en opende haar ogen. Haar hele lichaam werdt bedekt door wonden en schrammen, sneeën en ontstoken plekken.'' Sterrenclan, waar zijn jullie?'' Mist hing om haar heen en ze voelde het vochtig kleven aan haar snorharen en wimpers. Ze trok zich overeind, toen voelde ze hoe haar achterpoot tegenstribbelde. Hij was erger gewond dan de rest, alsof ze daar met haar hele gewicht op terecht was gekomen. Ze tilde hem op en begon te hinken, opzoek naar een plek waar ze zich zou kunnen verbergen voor haar clangenoten. Hevig schuldgevoel stroomde door haar heen en deed haar meer pijn dan de schrammen die ze had opgelopen. Hinkend zag ze een tunnelmond, en suf en verdwaasd strompelde ze er heen. De duisternis slokte haar op toen ze erin verdween, en ze legde strompelend en tastend een weg af naar het vage lichtschijnsel dat te zien was verderop. Groen licht filterde er, en toen ze er eindelijk aankwam zag ze hoge en massieve zandstenen muren oprijzen rond haar. Bomen en takken verspreidden zich voor zover het oog reikte en verderop kabbelde zachtjes een beek. Brandende pijn vloeide door haar poten en kop terwijl ze naar een mossige plek strompelde, maar lang voor ze hem bereikte vulde trillende en zoemende duisternis haar kop, waardoor er niets meer achterbleef dan pijn en diep verdriet. De grond verdween onder haar kleine poten, en ze viel in een diepe kloof, de val herhaalde zich steeds opnieuw, tot ze zich ellendig en hopeloos voelde van verdriet, schuldgevoel en gedachtes aan haar ouders, broers en zus. Waar ben ik? Trillend probeerde Briespoot zich ze bewegen, maar alles deed nog meer pijn dan vorige keer. Hoe laat was het? Waar was ze en waarom scheen er geen zonlicht op haar? Ze moest een andere identiteit aannemen!!! Een kleine poot raakte haar schouder aan, en met een schok vlogen haar ogen open. Ze schoot overeind in een mosnest en slaakte een schrille kreet van angst. Wie was er bij haar? Hoe heette hij en vanwaar kwam hij??? Een staart werd over haar mond gelegd ten teken dat ze stil moest zijn. Voor haar zat een kleine zwart-witte kater met bleke, hemelsblauwe ogen, zijn pupillen waren zo groot dat Briespoot doorkreeg dat hij blind was. Toch wist hij precies waar wat was en hij leek haar recht aan te kijken."Je bent wakker." Miauwde hij. Briespoot keek met grote angstogen naar hem op. Hij glimlachte even en kwam dan op ooghoogte met mij."Je moet weer rusten. Ik haal wel wat prooi en water." Briespoot knikte zachtjes en legde haar kop op haar poten. Op alle schrammen lagen spinrag en kruiden, die de pijn lieten verdwijnen. Haar ogen sloten zich weer, er waren tranen gevormd in haar ooghoeken. HOOFDSTUK 17 Grijspoot likte zijn flankvacht en draaide zich om. Bleekster zat in het leidershol met Dauwsneeuw. Nieuwsgierig sloop hij erheen, ogen groot, en hield halt dicht bij hen. Dauwsneeuw sprak zacht, en er lag een bezorgde ondertoon in haar stem. Denk je ook dat het op Roosmist's jongen slaat? Maar wat dan met Briespoot? Als zij de vierde kat uit de profetie is, waarom is ze dan overleden?! Bleekster schudde haar kop."Zij is het niet, de vierde kat moet nog geboren worden." Dauwsneeuw knikte. Bliksempoot, Grijspoot, en Donkerpoot... zij zullen ons dus redden?"Ja, en ze moeten zo vlug mogelijk krijgers worden." Grijspoot ging het nieuws opgewonden aan zijn zus en broer vertellen, en zij waren al even enthousiast als hij. Zij drieën en een andere kat gingen het woud redden van de ondergang!!! Dan ritselden de struiken van de kraamkamer, en Vuurflist stapte trots naar buiten."Klavervleugel's jongen zijn prachtig!" Verkondigde hij."Hun ogen zijn open dus kunnen katten die willen komen kijken!" Grijspoot had best zin om de nieuwe kittens te bekijken, en wie weet... wie weet zou de nieuwe kat erbij horen! Hij sprong naar de vader toe en vroeg of hij mocht kijken. Vuurflits knikte en Grijspoot dook de kraamkamer in. Klavervleugel had zich om drie kleine kittens gekruld die nu in de welving van haar lichaam lagen. Een van hen was donkerzilvergrijs cypers, een poesje. Haar zusje was bleekgoud met nog blekere strepen en hun broer was stevig en donker gevlekt en gespikkeld. Het eerste poesje had grijzig blauwe ogen, die van haar zus waren bleekgroen en die van hun broer was donkerblauw."Ze zijn prachtig..." murmelde Grijspoot blij."Hoe heten ze?" Klavervleugel snorde even."Het zilveren poesje heet Stormkit, haar zus Dauwkit en hun broer heet Eikenkit." Trots keek ze naar haar spruiten en likte ze elk over hun kopje. Grijspoot snorde en liep daarna het hol weer uit. Dan scheen er een bundel licht op Stormkit, en Grijspoot voelde een golf in zich opkomen. Zij is Wind, zorg dat alles goedkomt en de vierde kat een krijger wordt waar we trots op zullen zijn. 'HOOFDSTUK 18 ' Ik moet terug, wat ik ook heb gedaan, dacht Briespoot. Haar ogen vlamden op toen ze het ravijn uitklom, want ze hoorde gegil vanuit het kamp. En het gegrom van vossen. Ze rende er meteen naar toe, was haar Clan aangevallen door vossen? En zo ja, waarom klonken er dan zo veel?! Ze sprong de kampingang binnen, stormde door, en dan bleef ze vol afschuw staan. Er waren meer vossen dan katten, en ze kon haar broers of vader nergens vinden. Dan zag ze een klein zilvergrijs gestreept jong zitten. Het piepte hulpeloos en zielig, haar roze mondje stond wijd open, en Briespoot voelde haar hart breken. Ze sprong er meteen naar toe en tilde het zachtjes vast aan haar nekvel. Dan rende ze naar de kraamkamer, waar Klavervleugel rond haar andere twee jongen zat."B-Briespoot?!" Siste Klavervleugel geschokt."Je leeft nog!!" Briespoot knikte snel en gehaast en stormde daarna het hol weer uit."Briespoot!!!" Grijspoot's gil klonk razend. Briespoot draaide zich met een ruk om."Moordenaar!!!" Schreeuwde Bliksempoot, die naast zijn broer kwam staan. Donkerpoot was verderop dapper aan het vechten met haar mentor tegen een grote mannetjesvos."Moordenaar!?" Siste Briespoot. Haar klauwen boorden zich in de grond. Grijspoot knikte woest. Dan vloog Briespoot's blik naar iets achter hem, een gigantische donkerrode vos sprong grauwend naar hem toe. Mijn hart ligt bij mijn Clan. Dat was altijd al zo. Hoeveel delen van mijn lichaam ik nog moet breken, ik blijf altijd loyaal. Altijd. '' "BLIJF VAN HEM AF!!!" ''Gegrauw, ik spring naar voren, maar poten schrapen over de harde grond. Ik ben me van niets anders bewust dan van het gonzen van mijn bloed in mijn oren en het gekrijs van de vos als ik zijn neus openhaal en voor Grijspoot spring. Dan komt de vossenpoot met een harde klap tegen mijn ruggengraat, het sidderd door me heen als een bliksemschicht. Even hoor ik iets knappen, dan voel ik niets meer. Ik hoor alleen, en ik zie, maar dan wazig en onduidelijk. Ik hoor Bliksempoot naar ademn snakken, en Grijspoot springt naar me toe. Ik blijf liggen waar ik lig. Ik zal sterven. Ik had het geweten van toen ik de vos zag en ik begon te rennen. Mijn ruggengraat is gebroken en ik kan er niets aan doen. We kunnen niets aan onze toekomst veranderen. We moeten het gewoon accepteren. De mooiste kracht zit in je zelf, het is niet een of andere gave die je met je hoofd kan besturen. Je moet gewoon de moed hebben de echte kracht te vinden en hem te gebruiken. Ik ruik bloed overal om me heen, maar die geur vervaagd en in plaats daarvan zie ik mijn moeder's zachte omtrekken en haar geur zweeft om me heen."Nog even, liefje... hou nog even vol. Het is zo voorbij..." Ik bijt op mijn kaken. Ik ben nog niet klaar! Ik moet nog iets zeggen!!!! Ik open mijn ogen. Grijspoot zit voor me neergeknield."O HEILIGE STERRENCLAN, NEE!!!" gild hij als hij ziet dat ik nog leef."Grijspoot!" fluister ik zacht."Grijspoot, luister..." "Ik hou van je, je bent een geweldige broer. Ik ben blij dat ik je uit die boom heb geholpen. Ik weet zeker dat jij een geweldige redder van de Clans zal worden... zorg voor Stormkit, Donkerpoot... en Bliksempoot... V-v... vaar...wel... broert-...tje..." '' ''Mijn ogen vallen langzaam dicht. Dit is hoe ik wilde sterven. Het is de mooiste manier, als je het kan doen bij je vrienden en familie."Sterrenclan, ik kom er aan! Mama, ik kom... er.... aan...." Erg hè? Nu begin ik eindelijk eens aan Avond, Steen en Roos! ;D Avondpoot_